bastionrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Decken
Percy is a curious learner who is fascinated with all sorts of technology, gizmos, and trinkets. His parents, middle class working folk, saw potential in his interest and encouraged him to pursue his interests. Percy took the encouragement to heart, and dove into his education. Though he excelled in his studies, he made little headway in making friends, not that he minded much. His favorite thing to do is to shut himself away in a quiet room full of trinkets and playing with the different ways in which he can put them together. Due to this he has a very solitary and quiet nature, though his knowledge and creativity flourished. That being said, he has an eagerness to work with his instructors in the name of higher learning, and is always excited in the face of something new. For his coming of age ceremony, he was tasked to create a pocket watch of his own design. It was his proudest work yet. The watch, though slightly bulky, could tell perfect time to the second. The feature that made it unique, however, was an extra needle on the watch face. When the needle is magnetized, it served as a functional compass, defaulting to due north. Even more interesting, is when the needle is demagnetized and the watch face exposed, its form is crafted in such a way that it will orient itself according to the passing breeze. In other words, it will display the current wind direction. He always kept this personal treasure on a strong chain in a buttoned pouch on his belt to keep from haphazardly losing it. As he reached maturity and fine-tuned his studies in Waithe, he honed his skills towards new and interesting inventions of his own design, usually more for the fun of it than any sort of worthwhile utility. After a time, Percy felt he could learn little more from the city he grew up in, and set his sights elsewhere to expand his learning. Having seen much of the high quality imports from Cere, he travelled to the peaceful port city to gain a better understanding of what went into their making. With him, he took very little, a travelsack of various small inventions of favored trinkets, utensils in which to take notes and log findings, and of course his valued pocketwatch. During his studies in Cere, he discovered how the elements of water and air affect steam, a useful power source that had always escaped his full understanding before. Percy's Family Almost all of Percy's extended family live in Waithe. His is the youngest and only son out of four children, and his family runs a craft shop of some renown in the city. The tools and implements made by the Deckens are sought out by engineers and craftsmen to make their next creations. *Olaf Decken - Father, craftsman *Meryl Decken - Mother, engineer *Katlyn Decken - Youngest sister, engineer *Cheryl Decken - Middle sister, traveler *August Decken - Oldest sister, scientist Percy's Acquaintances *Kelvin LaForge - *Alex LaForge - *"Maverick" - *Fausto Reeves - *Elda Metis - Other Percy's Watch and belongings Current Events While doing metalworking in Cere to pay off his rent, Percy was recruited by Fausto and Elda to join their crew to answer the Bastion Challenge.